


cardigan

by lulu_and_eli



Series: folklore [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, eliott has synesthesia I don't make the rules!, eliott just. really loves lucas, loving Lucas noises, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: Eliott Demaury is an artist. And that means he sees color in everything, everywhere.Lucas is yellow.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: folklore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923874
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> and we are back with folklore!  
> hopefully this will feel like a breath of fresh air after the last one😌  
> title is cardigan by Taylor Swift   
> hope u enjoy!

Eliott Demaury is an artist. And that means he sees color in everything, everywhere.

Bursts of hues explode out of every stranger on the street, each rainy day, and all of Paris’ metro stations.

It used to bother him, being so distracted by colors that would completely cloud his vision of what was actually before him; but now, he relishes in the fact that colors follow him, everywhere he goes. He feels like a walking painter’s palette.

Being with Lucille started as green. It was stability and comfort when Eliott hadn’t known anything but the opposite; a part of his life that had remained, that had stayed the same calming presence when everything else had been pulled from his grasp. Through his diagnosis, being held back in school, _everything_ , Lucille was the constant, never changing, green. Safety.

Along the way, however, the colors morphed until all that was left was a deep, dark black. Eliott guesses he should have known it would end badly, for Lucille had never _really_ understood him, or the things that he liked. It was always, _god, Eliott, turn that shit music down,_ or, _Eliott, maybe you should stop your sketches and really think about your career._ It twisted and turned and pulled deep inside Eliott until he’d decided enough was enough.

Lucille had left, and taken the blackness with her, leaving Eliott a dull, blank grey.

Lucas is yellow. He’s pure sunshine, striking down on the empty pages of Eliott’s heart, filling him with a significant, overflowing warmth that he’s never known before. Even on the days when it’s hard, the nights when their voices are sore from yelling and their hearts are battered, Lucas never dims past a pale gold. He’s the light; burning and loud and tender and adoring, when Eliott feels like nothing but a bare, torn up canvas.

Eliott hears the music from two floors down. A pounding, skull-throttling bass line courses through the building’s walls, and Eliott’s actually worried it might get shaken down to its foundation.

(It’s a really old building. It had actually appealed to him and Lucas when they were searching for their flat. _It gives it character_ , Lucas had repeated several times, and Eliott made sure to tease him incessantly about his hyperfixation on all of the house hunting tv shows he’d been bingeing.)

As he gets closer to their door, Eliott realizes it’s _dubstep_ that’s blaring so loudly, and Eliott smiles and almost laughs, but _then_ he rounds up the last flight of stairs and he furrows his brow as he hears that the music is coming from directly behind their door. 

He’s pretty sure Lucas is home, but— dubstep? He still remembers that night when he’d played it for Lucas the first time, how Lucas had stared at Eliott like he was from another planet. He finds it very unlikely that Lucas of all people would be playing dubstep at this high of a volume, Lucas, who prides himself on liking “real music.” Eliott figures there must be an intruder in their apartment. An intruder with _excellent_ taste in music, Eliott must say.

He goes to open the door, and the music is even more deafening inside. He quickly closes the door behind him, sets his backpack down in the hall, and goes towards the kitchen, to find—

Lucas. It’s _Lucas_ , with his back turned to Eliott, wearing just a pair of boxers and a baggy sweater that looks like one of Eliott’s, the sleeves pooling around his wrists. He’s focusing on something on the stove, but it’s a wonder he hasn’t burned the place down because he’s barely concentrating on the cooking. No, he’s _dancing_ — if that’s what one could even call it— he’s jumping around, swinging his hips sharply from side to side and bopping his head along to the rhythm. 

Lucas hasn’t turned around yet, clearly not having heard Eliott come in. Eliott wants to take a mental snapshot of this moment; Lucas looking so free and careless and _beautiful_ , even though he can’t see his face. And dancing to _dubstep_ no less. Eliott can’t stop grinning.

“Lucas.”

Nothing.

“Lucas!”

Lucas should get his ears checked out, probably.

“ _Lucas!_ ”

Lucas turns around right away, not even looking shocked in the slightest to see Eliott there, even though he hadn’t been home before. He doesn’t get embarrassed and turn off the music, like Eliott had been expecting. Lucas smiles, one of his big, toothy smiles, and bounds right over to Eliott, wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him close.

“You’re back!” He shouts over the music, and Eliott only smiles harder. He leans forward to press a quick kiss to Lucas’ lips, feeling their smiles smush together.

Lucas rushes over to the speaker to turn the music down a couple of notches, checking on whatever he’s cooking on the stove, before coming to settle between Eliott’s legs where he’s sat on the kitchen table. 

“So,” Eliott starts, cuffing the sweater at Lucas’ wrists and drawing invisible patterns on the skin there, “what’s the music all about?”

Lucas tilts his head, wrinkling his eyebrows together. “What’s it _about_?”

“Well, yeah,” Eliott says, shrugging, clasping his hands behind Lucas’ back and drawing him closer again. “You hate dubstep.”

Lucas smiles, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, and he combs his fingers lightly through Eliott’s hair. “Eh, I don’t know. If it’s something you love, I like listening to it too. It makes me happy.”

Bright, vivid streaks of yellow crowd Eliott’s vision.

“Lucas,” Eliott says softly, “ _you_ make me happy. You have no idea.”

“Mmm, I think maybe I do.”

Eliott closes the remaining distance between them and kisses Lucas, slowly and sweetly, and golden fireworks set off in his brain. Lucas hums happily, running his hands up Eliott’s thighs and then wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together where Eliott’s legs are lightly squeezing Lucas’ waist.

Lucas makes a noise all of a sudden and pulls away abruptly, making a loud smacking noise on Eliott’s lips.

“Weren’t you out _urbexing_ today?” Lucas’ eyes are wide and curious as he asks the question, putting extra emphasis on the word to show his interest. His interest, which completely baffles Eliott.

“Um,” Eliott starts, making a face of confusion mixed with surprise, “yeah, I was.”

Lucas grins, moving again closer towards Eliott, tracing random patterns over the fabric of his jeans. 

“ _Soooooo,_ how was it? Did you find any new cool shit to climb?” Lucas says it with so much enthusiasm, and Eliott is almost rendered completely speechless by it.

Eliott shrugs lightly. “Yeah, it was good. I found some new stuff that I think I’ll be going back to and—“ and Eliott just needs to ask. “Lucas, why do you care?”

Lucas’ eyes widen and he leans back abruptly, a slightly hurt look covering his face, erasing the softness in his eyes that had been there just a moment ago. 

“What?” 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Eliott scrambles, reaching for Lucas again and squeezing his hands until Lucas’ face relaxes. “I just meant, how come you’re so interested in the urbex stuff?”

Lucas tilts his head slightly, his eyebrows wrinkled. “What do you mean?” He asks, softly.

“I mean,” Eliott looks down at his lap, at Lucas’ hands in his, biting his lip. He looks back up to Lucas, who looks slightly concerned. “Don’t you think it’s a little bit stupid?”

“No,” Lucas replies quietly, holding Eliott’s hands tightly. “Why would you think that I think it’s stupid?”

Here goes nothing, Eliott thinks. Time to put all of his insecurities completely out in the open. Great.

“It’s just, when I was with Lucille she never really supported me doing stuff like this. Or, at all. She wanted me to stop and devote my time to something actually _useful_.” He uses a snide tone when he says the word. “I just didn’t think you’d be all that into it either. Me doing urbex. Or listening to dubstep, for that matter.”

Lucas sighs, letting go of Eliott’s hands and moving to sit directly in his lap, wrapping his legs loosely around Eliott’s waist. He cards his fingers gently through Eliott’s hair, and Eliott has to fight to keep his eyes from fluttering shut. 

“Eliott, I’m so sorry she made you feel like that. You should never have to be ashamed or things that you like, or afraid that I’ll judge you for them. I love you. I love _you_ , every part of you. Even the parts I don’t completely understand. Like urbex, you and I both know there’s not an artistic bone in my body.” Eliott laughs, and it comes out a little shaky, as he realizes there’s moisture building in his eyes. Lucas cups his face with his hands, rubbing his thumb over Eliott’s cheekbone. “I want to celebrate every weird little thing about you. No matter how ridiculous or obscure or _stupid_ you think it is. It’s a part of you, which means I automatically love it. Okay?”

Lucas’ eyes are purely blue, but right now, as Eliott’s looking into them, he thinks he can see flecks of gold, dancing in the ocean that is Lucas’ eyes like rays of sun hitting the sea. Lucas’s hands on his face feel warm, like they’re beams of sun directly landing on his cheeks.

“Lucas, I-“ Eliott sniffs, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that a few tears have actually escaped and fallen down his face. “Thank you.” The words seem so useless, so much smaller than what Eliott actually feels, but he says it anyway. “I love you so much.”

Lucas smiles warmly and leans in, pressing his lips to Eliott’s, and Eliott can feel him hum. Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas’ back, pressing their bodies impossibly closer together.

“I love you more,” Lucas whispers, rubbing his nose against Eliott’s.

Eliott scoffs lightly. “Impossible. I love you the most.”

“We’ll call it a tie.”

“Fair enough.” 

Lucas moves his head back, a grin still covering his face. “Hey, what do you say I come with you some time, when you do urbex stuff? I wanna see you in action.”

“Hmm. That depends, will you bring the speaker and play dubstep the whole time?”

Lucas laughs, releasing his legs from around Eliott’s waist and hopping off, walking back over to the stove. “That was already the plan, Demaury.” 

Eliott doesn’t say anything, then, just stares at Lucas. His love, his light, his sun. Lucas turns around, catching Eliott’s gaze.

“What?” Lucas asks, a bashful look on his face.

“You’re my sunshine, you know that?”

Lucas smiles, turning the volume back up on the dubstep.

“And you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos are always very appreciated 💕  
> [eliotts-eyes](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
